queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon Finch
Devon Finch was a buyer from the Texas cartel and James' partner during the six months between season 2 and season 3. He is currently working in joint with the CIA to expose El Santo. Biography Devon's family is Haitian. His sister, The Professor, works for him as his enforcer. Devon is known for his intellect and 'elegant violence' in the cartel world. He has diversified holdings all over the world -- real estate, stocks and bonds, boutique hotels El Precio de la Fe, according to Camila around the 29 minute mark. He keeps 10% of the rooms empty even though they appear as booked on paper, which means he's losing about $18 million dollars a year for doing that. He also has what Camila refers to as a "private Uber-for-jets business." Season 2 El Precio de la Fe: After Camila sees Devon in Cole's office, she sends Teresa, James, and Pote to Chicago to secure a relationship with him. Sacar Con Sifón el Mar: Sólo el Amor de Una Madre: Que Manden los Payasos: Todas las Horas Hieren: La Última Hora Mata: Season 3 El Colgado: In a flashback, it is revealed that James and Devon were partners during the time jump. Devon pressured James to kill the Douglass family, even though James thought that they were innocent. El Juicio: Devon takes over the winery because he wants Teresa to introduce him to El Santo and because he wants to settle his unfinished business with James. He forces James to reveal to Teresa what really happened with the Douglass family. After receiving a video call from Lil T which shows his mother singing in her church choir, he backs off and goes back to Chicago. He meets with an agent about securing his family and taking down Teresa and El Santo. La Muerte: Devon Finch follows Teresa to Bolivia to try to take down El Santo. He blows up the house that the party takes place in. Diez de Copas: James calls Devon to bait him, saying that he knows who the mole is, even though he doesn't. El Mundo: Devon and James meet in a remote location and James says that he told Teresa that it was his decision to leave. James sacrifices himself to the CIA in order to protect Teresa, and Devon is okay with this because he wants to tie up the loose ends he left in Texas. James hands over his gun and leaves with Devon. Trivia * Cole says that before Finch will meet anyone new, he requires a $250,000 donation to his charity. El Precio de la Fe, according to Cole around the 30 minute mark Gallery Devon Finch La Ultima Hora stills.jpg Devon Finch & Billy Lin El Juicio stills.jpg Devon and James El Juicio stills.jpg Devon Finch Professor Vee Kelly Anee El Juicio stills.jpg Vee The Professor Kelly Anne Devon El Juicio stills.jpg Devon Finch La Muerte stills.jpg Teresa smiling at Devon Finch solo el amor de una madre.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Devon Finch Category:Distributors Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Snitches